


this swirling storm inside

by Lies_Unfurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Castiel in the Bunker, Disney, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 12, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Unfurl/pseuds/Lies_Unfurl
Summary: “It’s my turn to pick the movie,” Cas reminds him with a glare, arms crossed over his chest.





	this swirling storm inside

“It’s my turn to pick the movie,” Cas reminds him with a glare, arms crossed over his chest.

Dean rolls his eyes, refusing to sit or hand over the popcorn until Cas comes to his friggin’ senses. “Dude, c’mon. We can stream anything in the world, and this is what you go for?”

Cas purses his lips, sitting stiffly against the headboard of Dean’s bed, as though he isn’t even aware of the pillows that Dean always arranges so carefully. “I like animated films. And Metatron never watched this one.”

Dean sighs, but Cas did indulge him last time with not one, but three of the best cowboy films of all time. Plus it’s hard to know when they’re going to be able to have another movie night, with Lucifer body-hopping between vessels and all. 

“I’ve got porn in my browsing history that I’d be less embarrassed for Sam to find than this,” he informs Cas, before handing him the bowl of extra-salted, extra-buttery popcorn and then clambering onto the bed.

“Well, I’m sure this will be a much more enjoyable cartoon than the ones you pleasure yourself to,” Cas replies, queuing up the movie and not looking at Dean’s jaw, which is just about touching the comforter at that remark.

“Touche.” He grabs a handful of popcorn and leans back as the Disney logo appears, his thigh bumping against Cas’s. Not enough touching that Cas notices, but enough to make Dean feel all warm inside as the snow starts flying onscreen.

*

By the time the credits roll around, Dean has to admit that that... was pretty good. For a Disney movie.

He says as much to Cas, who’s been quiet for most of the film, only glaring or rolling his eyes at Dean’s tasteless jokes throughout, or answering Dean’s questions (yes, trolls are real and reside primarily in Scandinavia; no, they don’t actually look like that).

“It was.” Cas still stares at the laptop screen, but there’s a distance in his eyes that Dean knows signifies that his mind is somewhere else. 

“Hey.” He nudges Cas’s foot with his own. “Penny for your thoughts.”

Cas tilts his head at the phrase, eyebrows coming together, but apparently he gets the gist, because he doesn’t comment on how he has no use for human currency, Dean. 

“I enjoyed it. I liked that the central relationship wasn’t a romantic one, but between siblings.” Cas nods to himself. “A nice change. You’re Elsa, I think.”

“What?” That... wasn’t what he was expecting. “Sam’s the one that’s got special powers. Or you.”

“I don’t have ‘special powers;’ I’m just a different species. That’s like saying a mermaid has special powers because they can breathe underwater.”

“Wait, wait wait. Hold up. Are you telling me that mermaids are real too?”

Cas rolls his eyes. “You’re the older sibling. Intensely protective of your younger sibling. You’d hide away if it meant not hurting Sam.”

“Fair enough.” Dean chews over the comparison in his head. “I mean. I guess. Lotta movies with overprotective big siblings, though.”

“It’s not just that.” Castiel shakes his head, closing the laptop. “But it’s silly.”

“No. Tell me. C’mon, now I’m curious.”

Cas looks at him. There’s an expression on his face that’s somewhat fond, mostly inscrutable, and maybe a bit sad. “Sometimes I think you’re afraid of yourself. Your great strengths, and your great passions. You don’t always like acknowledging them.”

Dean’s face is red, and he’s trying not to think too deeply, because Cas doesn’t know what he’s saying. Or at least, what he seems to be insinuating. What Dean thinks he’s insinuating, because Dean has secrets that Cas knows nothing about.

“Sometimes it’s better to be afraid. You know I’ve done bad things.” He unthinkingly flexes his hand opened and closed, trying not to feel the weight of a straightedge razor.

“We’ve all done bad things. Elsa almost killed her sister. But at the end, she understood there wasn’t anything wrong with her. She knew that she was loved.”

Cas glances at him for half a second while he gapes stupidly, trying to formulate a response with his rational, logical mind, and not with the entirely illogical desire that storms inside him.

Before he can come up with something -- anything -- Cas has swung his legs off of Dean’s bed, taking the laptop with him. “I’ll return this to Sam,” he announces. “I’m going to spend the night looking for any possible incidents that might have to do with Lucifer. If I find anything promising, I’ll be gone by morning.”

“Good luck,” Dean says, and as soon as the words come out of his mouth he wants to suck then back in. He actually hopes that Cas has shitty luck and can’t find anything that seems devilish. Because then they can have breakfast together, and maybe if he’s really lucky, Cas will even be here tomorrow night and they can steal Sam’s laptop again and have another movie night.

But he can’t say that. So he just forces a smile and says, “You too,” after Cas wishes him good night. And when the door to his room clicks shut behind Cas, he flops down on the bed and groans, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

“Conceal, don’t feel,” he mumbles. As if there’s any way he can conceal from himself how fucking whipped he is.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fact that it's 100% canon that Dean has, in fact, seen _Frozen_. Find me on Tumbleau at [lies-unfurl](http://lies-unfurl.tumblr.com)


End file.
